Kenshi Takahashi
Kenshi (剣士) is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Storyline As a born fighter, Kenshi wandered Earthrealm in search of worthy competition. He would find an opponent and defeat them just to boost his pride. One day, Kenshi encountered a man named Song, who convinced Kenshi that a great warrior needed a great sword; Song then led Kenshi to the location of an ancient, powerful sword Song claimed would befit Kenshi's power. As Kenshi unsealed the well wherein the sword supposedly lay, he was overwhelmed by souls trapped within and permanently blinded. Song revealed himself to be none other than the vile sorcerer Shang Tsung and proceeded to absorb the released souls and left Kenshi to die within the tomb. However, the sword, which actually did exist, attracted Kenshi and spoke to him, leading him from the tomb and revealing its origin. The sword originally belonged to a long line of great swordsmen from whom Kenshi descended; the well where the sword lay was also the sacred resting place of the souls of Kenshi's ancestors, souls that were stolen by Shang Tsung. Kenshi spent the next decade or so retraining his senses, all while searching for his betrayer and the defiler of his ancestry. This path led him to the U.S. Special Forces. Kenshi's special abilities eventually caught the attention of Jax and Sonya Blade who, at the time, were looking for members with special talents to join their side and venture into Outworld; Kenshi jumped at the chance to pursue the man who had deceived him. After going through many tests and examinations, he was accepted to join the Outer World Investigation Agency. His chance at exacting his revenge came when he was assigned to find the lost Cyrax, another agent of the Special Forces, in Outworld. In his travels across Outworld, he encountered the enigmatic Ermac, and, in a moment of pity, broke the mind control that Shao Kahn had over him. In gratitude, Ermac taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam. Kenshi soon discovered the Deadly Alliance and their plans, but was unable to contact the OWIA (which had been bombed by Hsu Hao). Unknown to Kenshi, the Deadly Alliance knew of his presence and sent Mavado to kill him. Mavado confronted Kenshi, defeated the swordsman, and left him to die. The Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero found the dying Kenshi and nursed him back to health. Because of Sub-Zero's sympathy and kindness, Kenshi forged a temporary alliance with Sub-Zero to find a portal that would take them back home, though this temporary alliance soon became a long-lasting friendship. After Shang Tsung's death upon Onaga's return, Kenshi sensed the souls of his ancestors return to his sword, indicating the end of his quest for vengeance. Despite being an ally of both, he relinquished his position in the Special Forces and chose to remain unaligned from Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clan, preferring to be a lone warrior. Kenshi then returned to Earthrealm where, under the guidance of his ancestors' sword, he would hunt down the corrupt. Attacking only during the night, using the darkness as a cover to strike unseen, Kenshi was able to overthrow several criminal organizations. He eventually intercepts a coded message sent to Mavado and learns of the Red Dragon's plans to capture the Edenian half-god Taven. Before he could find out the location of their secret base, Kenshi encounters Johnny Cage who is gathering warriors to fight for the Forces of Light against the fallen Elder God Shinnok and his forces of evil. However, Kenshi declines this offer, considering this another pointless struggle between "good" and "evil." While embarking on his mission to destroy the Red Dragon and exact revenge on Mavado, he receives a psychic premonition, becoming fully aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat the fire elemental Blaze. His sword also urges him to side with the forces of light in the forthcoming conflict. Taking heed of this insight, Kenshi decides that he will be the one to lead off the Forces of Light into battle.[http://mkarmageddon.com/assets/bios/bio_kenshi.html Kenshi's Armageddon bio]. [http://www.mkarmageddon.com/ Official Mortal Kombat Armageddon website]. Retrieved on 2007-01-23. During the battle of Armageddon, Kenshi killed Sheeva while climbing the Pyramid of Argus, and proceeded to fight Quan Chi, who was victorious over him. Laying on the ground defeated, Kenshi was finished by Shang Tsung. Biographies * Deadly Alliance: "Sensing the cries of his captured ancestors, Kenshi agreed to help the Special Forces search for the missing agent Cyrax as a means of gaining access to that realm, which allowed him to act as both rescue party and spy. Shortly after discovering the sorcerer's whereabouts, the Agency was destroyed and with it his only means for return to Earth. Kenshi now finds himself facing the Deadly Alliance on his own. Years ago, the rogue swordsman Kenshi wandered Japan to challenge the greatest warriors. His purpose in life was simply to be the best. Shang Tsung, however, had discovered Kenshi's true heritage as a descendant of a long forgotten line of warrior kings. The sorcerer desired to consume the souls of those warrior kings and tricked the unknowing Kenshi into releasing them from their tomb, an act which left him blinded. Shang Tsung consumed the souls and left Kenshi to die in the tomb." *'Deception:' "I lay near death after my fight with the Red Dragon Mavado. But the ninja Sub-Zero found me and aided my recovery. As my wounds healed, the souls of my ancestors told me of their return to my sword. Their captor, Shang Tsung, was most certainly dead -- though I did not know how or by whom. Having no more reason to remain in Outworld, I made a temporary alliance with Sub-Zero, and we began our search for a way back to Earthrealm. Still weary, I traveled with Sub-Zero to the portal that had brought him to Outworld. I noticed that his armor was charred and worn from battle. He told me of a powerful warrior named Hotaru, a loyalist to a new ruler of this realm, who had attacked him for killing a troop of Tarkatan militia. Sub-Zero thought he had killed the warrior, but I am not so sure. I have sensed a presence following us for the past few days." *thumb|right|250px|Kenshi's Bio KardArmageddon: "With Shang Tsung rumored dead, I had no further need of the Special Forces. And although I had an ally in Sub-Zero, I had no desire to join the Lin Kuei. I returned to Earthrealm, content to be a lone warrior once again. Guided by my ancestors' sword, I hunted the wicked, slaying those who would threaten the meek. In the dark, my blindness was an advantage. I struck unseen and toppled many criminal organizations from the safety of the night. As I fought against the underworld, I intercepted encrypted communications to Mavado from a secretive clan known as the Red Dragon. The messages revealed an elaborate plan designed to ensnare one man: an Edenian half-god named Taven. The Red Dragon were in a frenzy, and it seemed as though something very important was underway. Before I could determine the location of the Red Dragon base, however, I was met by a former ally, Johnny Cage. He believed that the fallen Elder God Shinnok had resurfaced and wanted to gather the Forces of Light to discuss a battle plan. I refused the invitation, not wanting to get involved in yet another pointless melee between "good" and "evil". I had my own agenda: bring down the Red Dragon and finish Mavado. Alone in the Botan Jungle, stalking Red Dragon scouts, I was overwhelmed by an intense psychic scream. I became aware of Taven and Daegon and their quest to slay the fire elemental, Blaze. My sword also heard the scream and pleaded with me to ally with the Forces of Light once more. I had received insight from my blade before, but this time it seemed drawn to kombat. It was as if I could feel the sword pulling me towards some epic clash. I will not deny its cry for blood. Though Johnny Cage is gathering the Forces of Light, I will be the one to take them into battle. The lone warrior will become a leader of many." *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "For years the swordsman Kenshi traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. When a mysterious elderly man named Song offered to show him the location of Sento, an ancient sword worthy of his abilities, Kenshi succumbed to pride. He followed Song to a tomb wherein lay the Well of Souls. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits of ancient warriors spewed forth, blinding him. Song then revealed himself to be Shang Tsung. He consumed the souls, leaving Kenshi in the dark labyrinth to die. But Sento called to Kenshi. It led him out of the tomb and revealed his lost heritage as a descendant of the warriors who had been buried there. Kenshi vowed to slay Shang Tsung and free the souls of his ancestors." Combat characteristics [[Video:MK9 (2011) Mortal Kombat Kenshi Revealed Trailer 720p HD! MK9 Kenshi Gameplay|thumb|right|250px|Kenshi's MK (2011) Trailer]] Despite his imminent blindness, Kenshi possesses very heightened senses and can fight on par with any other kombatant. Wielding a spiritual sword containing spirits of past warriors, Kenshi is guided by these spirits in kombat. He can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them and thus, can take opponents by surprise. It is also because of his blindness that he is completely immune to attacks that target the eyes. And he have the power of telekinesis and displays incredible skill with it. Once more thanks to his heightened senses and abilities, he even has the ability to teleport himself using his own mind. In MK 2011, Kenshi's fighting style has been expanded upon, extensively using his telekinesis to wield his sword, although he still uses his hands to hold it from time to time. He can also send out a tangible, ghostly image of himself to attack opponents from a distance, similar to Noob Saibot. His sword has the ability to reflect projectiles back to his opponents. Signature moves *'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is taught by Ermac. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. In MK 2011, this move has been downgraded into his grab. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Push:' Kenshi holds his hand in front of his opponent and telekinetically pushes them backwards. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Tele-Beatdown and adds 2 extra punches. *'Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. In MK 2011, he uses this move during his X-Ray Move (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A) *'Telekinetic Slash:' Kenshi telekinetically unsheathes his sword and slices the opponent upward. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. (MK 2011) **The enhanced versions are Telekinetic Blade. They add an overhead slice before the upward slice. *'Blade Reflect:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and slashes projectiles, reflecting them. (MK 2011) **The Enhanced version is Blade Absorb. *'Spirit Charge:' Kenshi telekinetically shoulders the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version, Spirit Vengeance, adds a down slice. *thumb|250px|right|Kenshi's X-rayX-Ray Move - Soul Blade: Kenshi throws his sword into the opponent's stomach and Mind Warps in front of them. He then takes out his sword, turns it over, and hits the opponent in the face with the hilt, breaking the whole skull. He then turns it back over and slashes the foe upward, ripping their ribs open and further damaging the skull. Fatalities *'Telekinetic Contortion:' Kenshi concentrates as he fires mental waves of energy at his opponent, paralyzing. First, the eyes are forcefully pushed out of the head as Kenshi promptly bends the opponent's body in unnatural directions, starting with the arms, legs, and then the head as the last crunch leaves them suspended in the air for a couple of seconds as they crumple onto the floor as a blind, scrambled mess. It should be noted that if a character is wearing something covering the eyes (such as sunglasses), they will not fall out. (MK:DA) *'Telekinetic Stretch:' Kenshi lifts the opponent into the air as his arms slowly spread out, with the victim following suit as their body begins to further stretch and expand outwards until the body snaps in two. (MK:D) *'Katana Strike:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and impales it backhand style into the opponent's chest before slashing through the waist quickly. As the opponent falls to their knees, their torso falls off as the legs collapse onto the floor. (MK:D) *'Split Ends:' Kenshi telekinetically picks up the opponent. He gets out his sword and throws it further down the stage, with it landing on its tip. Then, Kenshi throws the opponent head first into the sword, slicing them vertically in half. (MK 2011) *'Scatterbrained:' Kenshi slams the opponent a few times on the camera, a final smash removes the victim's eye from its socket and it slides down the screen. He then finishes it off with a clean slice across the chest diagonally with his sword. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri - Seppuku:' Kenshi kneels down and uses his sword to cut half of his abdomen. Before falling down, he neatly puts the sword at his side. This is the only traditional Hara-Kiri. (MK:D) *'Babality' - Kenshi lifts his sword up into the air via telekinesis, but accidentally slams it against his head three times. Kenshi then begins crying. (MK:2011) Endings * Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical) "Kenshi had finally caught up with Shang Tsung in Outworld. Years ago, Kenshi had been manipulated into releasing the souls of his warrior ancestors. Shang Tsung had consumed those souls and left Kenshi to die in the tomb. The ordeal left Kenshi blinded, but the sword of his ancestors led him out of the depths. To redeem himself, Kenshi had vowed to free his ancestors from their captor. He cut Shang Tsung down with his ancestral sword and a blast of souls was instantly released. The spirits of the warrior kings reentered the sword as Kenshi held it above his head. His duty fulfilled, he could now return to Earthrealm." * Mortal Kombat: Deception: (Semi-Canonical) "As Sub-Zero and Kenshi trekked across Outworld, they strove to keep themselves hidden, only traveling at night. But as they neared the portal to Earthrealm, the Dragon King zealot Hotaru attacked with a blast of glowing energy that temporarily blinded Sub-Zero. Kenshi's sense of sight is of a spiritual nature, thus, he was unaffected by the intense flash of Hotaru's projectile attack. In the dark, Kenshi had the advantage. Hotaru did not see his approach. Unaware, he strode in to kill Sub-Zero. It was the last mistake he would ever make." *'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: (Non-Canonical)' "The fire of Blaze burned away the curse responsible for Kenshi's blindness. Not only was his sight restored, but he gained increased sensitivity in his other senses as well. As time went on, however, he found the sensory bombardment unbearable. Kenshi retreated to a remote mountain cavern when he remains isolated in a darkened, soundless chamber. *thumb|right|250pxMortal Kombat (2011): (Non-Canonical) "Guided by Sento, his ancestral sword, Kenshi destroyed Shao Kahn and saved Earthrealm from Armageddon. But he had not yet exacted revenge on Shang Tsung. The elusive sorcerer had hidden himself somewhere in Outworld. Jax allowed Kenshi access to a newly developed portal that permitted travel among realms. In return, Kenshi agreed to serve the fledgling Outerworld Investigation Agency. After countless missions he finally located Shang Tsung. With a roar, Kenshi plunged Sento through Shang Tsung's chest. The magical sword drew the souls of Kenshi's ancestors into itself, leaving Shang Tsung a withered husk. His vendetta fulfilled, Kenshi left Shang Tsung to die alone and powerless." Character Relationships *Deceived by Shang Tsung and left to die. *Joined the Outerworld Investigation Agency. *Sent by Sonya and Jax to look for Cyrax. *Freed Ermac from Shao Kahn's control, who then taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam. *Nearly killed by Mavado in Deadly Alliance but was saved and revived by Sub-Zero, allying with him in Deception. *Encountered Johnny Cage who offered to let him join him in the fight against the Forces of Darkness, but declined. *Tried to get his revenge on Mavado. *Was aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat Blaze. *Wanted to lead the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Stabbed Sheeva and slashed her. *Stabbed by Quan Chi during Armageddon. *Killed by Shang Tsung in the Battle of Armageddon. Trivia *In early concepts, Kenshi's original name was "Blind Gi". As his character developed, he was renamed 'Blind Kenshi', and the adjective was dropped for his final form. *Kenshi's name is taken from the Japanese word "kensei" (剣聖), which means "sword saint" in English. The Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance mentioned that he is also referred to as "the Sword Saint." *During Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance's conquest mode, Kenshi was revealed to be of Eurasian descent. *Kenshi (剣士) in Japanese also means swordsman. *Though Kenshi is officially 6' 1" in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a glitch in the game sometimes doubles the "1" making his listed height 6' 11". *He is immune to Sonya's and Kira's Kiss of Death moves, which aim for the eyes. *Despite being blind, Kenshi still takes part in the "Test Your Sight" challenge in Deadly Alliance. He uses his hearing to determine his choice. *One of the game over messages in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks says, "Who is Kenshi? Why is he blind?". *According to Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, Kenshi learned Tai Chi during his childhood and Judo when he was an adolescent. *After Kenshi stabs the opponent with his sword in his first fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception, it looks like he is doing a small street dance before taking his sword and slices the opponent. *Along with Frost, Quan Chi, and Kitana, he is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. His kata can be seen during the end credits in Deadly Alliance. If you play as a character in their primary costume, Kenshi will do his kata in his primary costume. However, if you play as a character in their alternate costume, Kenshi will do his kata in his alternate costume. *When Kenshi performs his Telekinetic Contortion fatality in Deadly Alliance, the exact result depends on who his opponent is. Whilst he usually knocks out both the opponent's eyes, this will not happen if they are wearing something that prevents them coming out - for example, the sunglasses Jax and Johnny Cage wear. In Kano's case, only his real eye comes out. Interestingly, Drahmin, despite wearing a mask, loses both his eyes. *Kenshi was the first of the Armageddon characters to get his bio on the official Armageddon website. *Kenshi is the only character in Mortal Kombat: Deception who literally executes a Hara-Kiri, by slashing open his own abdomen. *One of Kenshi's combos is called "Blind Justice", which is a reference to the comic hero Daredevil. *In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, his alternate costume does not have a blindfold. This is believed what Kenshi looked like before Shang Tsung blinded him. **His Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance alternate costume looks somewhat similar to Ryu's from Street Fighter. *In the opening movie of Armageddon, Ermac and Nightwolf were almost choked to death by Sheeva. Thanks to Kenshi, the choke was unsuccessful. He then plunged his sword into Sheeva's abdomen, and had a sword fight with Quan Chi, which almost killed him. Before Quan Chi could deliver the last stroke, Ermac (who is truly Shang Tsung) threw Quan Chi with telekinesis. Shang Tsung shapeshifts to his real appearance and kills Kenshi. * Kenshi can be seen fighting Daegon or Frost in the Pit II stage of MK 2011. *Kenshi, along with Skarlet and Rain, has been confirmed to appear as DLC in Mortal Kombat (2011) **While most of the roster consists of characters from Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat III, and Mortal Kombat 4 (Quan Chi), Kenshi is, so far, the only character who originated in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance to appear in the game. *In the MK 2011 Story Mode, Shang Tsung mentions Kenshi as being the next to fight in the tournament after Sub-Zero is taken away to be automated, despite not being apart of the main cast of characters in the game, only coming into the game by DLC.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0jFn6-eJKM *Kenshi is similar to Zatoichi, both being swordsmen, also both being blind. However, Kenshi covers his eyes. *The name of Kenshi's katana is Sentō (戦闘), which means "battle." *In MK 2011, Kenshi's Scatterbrained Fatality is the only one that breaks the fourth wall. **Kenshi is, so far, the second character that breaks the fourth wall during a finishing move, the first being Havik in Deception, with his Hara-Kiri. *It clearly states in MK:DA's Konquest Mode that Ermac taught Kenshi the Telekinetic Slam, not the telekinesis itself. He already had it. *In MK 2011, if the Scatterbrained Fatality is performed on Sektor, Cyrax, Cyber Sub-Zero, Kano, Ermac, Johnny Cage, and Kenshi himself, no eyeball appears. However, if performed on Kano on the right side of the screen, an eyeball will appear. *When his Scatterbrained Fatality is performed on anybody whose eye can fall out, their eye color is always red, and not their correct eye color. This happens even with people with white eyes, like Raiden and Sindel. *In his MK 2011 ending, there is an ironic twist where Kenshi leaves Shang Tsung to die. References External links *Through Kenshi's Eyes - Kenshi Fansite *Blind Swordsman - Kenshi Fansite es:Kenshi ru:Кенши pt:Kenshi Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Downloadable Character